


Prompt #92 "I Want You To Be Happy"

by gillianaunofficial



Series: Stella x Scully Prompts [2]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: A prompt off Tumblr from a list of prompts.





	Prompt #92 "I Want You To Be Happy"

“I want you to be happy. Stella, I do. It’s all I want for you.” Scully watched as Stella sobbed quietly on the sofa, her body turned away, her face hidden.  
“I know, Dana, I know.” Stella wiped her tears with the back of her hand. “But it’s hard for me.” Scully couldn’t bear Stella’s pain. She sat down next to her, quiet for a moment.  
“I know darling, I know.” Scully reached out to put an arm around Stella but she flinched away and Scully let her arm drop back to her side. Her foot bounced up and down, anxious from Stella’s sadness. She hated it. All she wanted to do was hold Stella. Hold her and protect her and tell her that everything would be alright. Well not alright. But that it would get better if she could just let her in. Let her help or do what she could to help.  
“Stella, listen to me.” Stella ignored her, Scully wasn’t sure if she was even listening, stuck in her thoughts instead of hearing what Scully was saying. “Please listen to me.” She pleaded. “Or even just look at me. Please, Stella.” Scully’s voice began to shake. Slowly Stella began to turn towards Scully, strands of her blonde hair obscuring her profile. She met Scully’s watery blue eyes, her own eyes pink from tears.  
“Dana, I’m so sorry.” Stella whispered, her words wobbly, as she suppressed another sob.  
“No, it’s okay, Stella, it’s okay.” Scully replied, again reaching out to hold Stella.  
“I… I should go.” Stella stuttered out, combing back her hair with her fingers.  
“No, Stella, please, please don’t go. I can’t let you go, I have to know you’re safe. I have to know you’re okay.” Tears began to roll down Scully’s cheeks.  
“Why do you care about me so much? I’m not your responsibility.” Stella said, her words becoming more stable.  
“Stella, you know why I do, and you are my responsibility, at least partly, you’re my girlfriend and as your girlfriend I hold some responsibility for you, I’m meant to keep you safe, keep you happy.” Stella sighed.  
“Look… I don’t know what I can say, I don’t know what I can do. I’ll just keep hurting you.” Stella’s words were staccato, hurried.  
“You could never hurt me. I know you love me and I know you’d never mean to hurt me. It’s not your fault, if you’re anxious or depressed or mad, it’s not my fault either. It just is and I know what you’re like and I couldn’t care less because you’re you and it’s you that I love Stella, it’s all you. If anything I want to help you get through this somehow. We just have to find a way.”  
“Really? You’d really do that?” Stella turned completely to Scully, Stella seemed smaller than Scully in that moment, she seemed strangely young and vulnerable, her eyes wide like saucers in a very un-Stella like facial expression.  
“Of course I would.” Stella leaned over and wrapped her arms around Scully, her head buried in Scully’s chest, her arms laced through Scully’s. She began to cry again and Scully hugged her back, leaning her head on Stella’s shaking shoulder. The stayed like that for a moment before Scully dropped her arms from Stella, and Stella looked up at her. They locked eyes and Scully smiled a small lopsided smile, before leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Stella’s forehead. She breathed in a little, smelling the sweet scent of Stella’s coconut shampoo.  
“We’re in this together, Stella, okay?”  
“Okay.”


End file.
